Euphoria
by XxCathVartann4evaxX
Summary: This isn't a song fic but Loreen's eurovison winning song gave me the title. Warning! Adult content. Zibbs a.k.a Gibbs/Ziva. Smut oneshot ,maybe more depending on reviews. Might be ooc but hey Im using my imagination. Zibbs shippers let me know what ya think anayways r 'n' r. I do not own ncis although i wish i did.


Ziva and I have been dancing around the attraction and love we have for each other for too long. Today that dancing ended, revelations were made and now she was waiting for me at my house.

I get inside the front door and instinctively know to head towards my bedroom, I step inside and close the door. Ziva was leaning on the edge of my bed, wearing a tiny pittiful excuse of a silk slip her golden skin complemented by it's scorpion red colour.

"I chose this for you...It is your favourite colour, Yes?" Ziva says her exotic voice radiating through my bedroom.

I slowly stalk my way closer, My beautiful Iraeli agent stands up and moves seductively closer. Our bodies are just millimeters apart, My heart is beating so rapidly I feel ready to explode. Ziva edges forward and slinks her arms around my neck, I can't resist sliding my arms around her waist, Now there is no space between us. I pause and then crash my lips against hers, They are as soft as velvet and as warm as the sun.

"You have know idea how long I have wanted you Gibbs I've imagined this ever since we first met" Ziva's voice a mere whisper. Her sultry lips grazing my own.

"I have imagined this for a long time too!, never had any idea you'd want an old former marine." I say quietly.

Ziva presses a finger to my lips hushing me, "You Gibbs are not old, I never want to hear you say that. You are everything and more than i could have ever dreamed of."

And with that I draw her in tighter, closer, our bodies crushed together as I kiss her. The intense feeling of her lips brusing mine is so much more than my wildest dreams. A fantasy becoming reality. The kiss is slow and sensual at first, then the temperature rises and I find it difficult to control my every growing desire for her. My Ziva.

The kiss breaks and we are both left panting, relishing oxygen but craving more. Ziva leans in towards me again, her grip tightening around my head. We duel for dominance neither wanting to relinquish control. My hands glide underneath her slip and up her curved but flat stomach. My grip around her strengthens as I pull her body against mine, I feel her ample breasts pressed to my chest. Ziva is virtually naked with no bra or panties underneath the most amazing red silk material I've ever seen. I feel her nipples hardening against my touch.

Her hands slide up my back underneath my dress shirt. Her nails lightly scratching my skin. Now my control has gone. I rip the silk from her body and before Ziva knows what's happened I have her lying down on my bed. My darling Ziva, So georgeous. I shed my clothes like the speed of light and join her on the bed hovering over her. Ziva looks at me her eyes are dark, her sking glistens and her hair has fallen lose all around her shoulders just covering her enticing breasts. I place my hands over her breasts and start to massage them earning a cat like growl from her. Ziva moves her head upwards and nibbles on my earlobe a gentle intensly addictive Sensation.

Ziva looks directly into my eyes, For a moment my heart sinks thinking she's going to change her mind. But she doesn't, the look in her eyes is pure love. A love that I have never experienced before. The kind of love that's hardly ever seen in the world. Ziva licks her lips bitng the bottom one ever so slightly. Her eyes run up and down my body, her smile broadens.

"I am thinking that you are...what is the word?, ah satisfied! so far?" she grins. "More than satisfied my angel. You are my princess and I never want to let you go" "Jethro" is all Ziva manages. "Tonight is about you darling, You not me."

This is going to be the very first time Ziva and I make love. God knows I've wanted this for so long, but I want to please her. Ziva's had a troubled past, people have used her for the own gain. They have only given to get and I want her to see that this is different. This is love. We've been friends and colleauges for a long time. I would die for her and she for me.

"Jethro you...you make me feel loved, wanted and needed"

"That's how i want you to feel period!." I say my desire for Ziva barely contained.

"Ziva my darling lean back against the pillows," I say with anticipation.

I glide a hands down Ziva's beautiful figure applyign a little more pressure as my hands reach her hips. She knows I know that this simple touch sends shivers racing though her. Electricity courses through my entire body too. I lie down on top of her and study her eyes once more.

"Ziva are you sure about this?, If not then say so and I will make us some coffee or drive you home".

Ziva doesn't reply, instead she raises her leg around my waist. I feel her smooth skin gliding sensuously across my back. I grip the bedsheets with my hands knowing her response is what I so desperately needed to know.

Ziva then suprises me. She flips us over so that her legs are straddling mine. I can feel my cock rushing to stand to full attention.

I watch Ziva as she traces my cock with her tongue. With one hand she grabs the base of my cock, She her way form the base upwards to the tip and then downwards once more. With her other hand she strokes me gently but with the right amount of pressure. She slows her movements to take me fully into her mouth. I almost come right there and then.

Ziva hums and moans her breath coming in short gasps. "Mmm, Ziva, I...I'm gonna come if you don't stop." Ziva stops momentarily.

"That's what i want to happen my love" My heart nearly explodes and i have know response.

I can no longer hold on. My head falls backwards into the pillows and I can't help but groan loudly as I feel the orgasm rip through my body. Ziva licks and swallows clearly enjoying herself as much as I am. I've never met a woman who loves to please her partner as much as I do.

Ziva slips her mouth from my cock and leans down to kiss me.  
"I...I...that was, I didn't know it could feel like that," I say, as she smiles that smile that makes my heart melt.

"Just like in my fantasies." Her grin looks so cute. "Ziva I do remember saying tonight is about you, so now it is your turn."

No more words are spoken, Ziva rises up over me, I can feel her arousal. I use my hands and grip her perfectly sculpted ass. It feels just like I imagined it would.

I kiss Ziva again, holding her close to me. I gasp in delight as Ziva takes my cock and lines it up against her sweet centre, then slides down. Neither of us move in that initial moment. I want Ziva to be comfortable before i even dare move, she feels so tight and i don't want to hurt her. I feel reasured When she starts moving up and down. I move my hands to her hips, Aiding her movements. Then I slide my hands gradually up her side to cup her breasts, teasing them until she cries out.

I watch her eyes. Ziva's breasts moving up and down with thrust of my hips. Neither of us want this moment to end and are content to take is slow and steady. That is until Ziva grips me hard with her inner muscles, I grind into her going deeper inside of her.

She leans down her breasts fall against my chest. We kiss eachother fiercely as I buck my hips upwards and Ziva meets me thrust for thrust. I whisper sweet endearments letting Ziva know just how much I love her, how precious she is to me and that I will always love her. We Start moving faster. Ziva leans back and grips my hips tightly.

I feel her walls closing in around me so I rub her clit, Her response is to grind down harder and faster. The next thing I'm aware of is the world aroung me dissapearing all i know is the most euphoric feeling i've ever known, Ziva isn't even a second behind me. We fall together our love, our trust, our devotion to each other undefeatble.


End file.
